Steel (Levy x Gajeel)
by smol fry
Summary: Gajeel Redfox, a troubled teen, absentmindedly throws a piece of scrap metal off of a bridge, almost ending someones life. When other circumstances brings him into that person's life, he begins to feel things he hasn't felt in a long time. But the thing is, she doesn't remember him due to memory loss from the collision. How will she react if she finds out who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**The plot was heavily influenced by Don Aker's The First Stone. This doesn't lay in any specific arc. Just imagine this as Magnolia with highways and electronics.**

The town of Magnolia, was known for their wizard guild Fairy Tail, which was the light and heart of the whole town. Inside of that guild, were mages who considered each other to be family. Now when one of them was hurt by another mage outside the guild, they would stop at nothing to find that person and show justice.

In other parts of Magnolia, there were other guilds. Some of them not so good. Phantom Lord, a guild who disguised themselves to be a legal wizard guild, but did shady business on the inside. The council had always been suspicious of them, so they often paid many visits. This is where a special mage, Gajeel played an important role.

He had formed a special bond with a council woman named Belno. She was the only person to ever show him any sort of love. But with her recent passing, Gajeel's life just went straight down hill. He was denied access to her funeral, which was just the council stirring the pot to see if Phantom Lord would react. Of course they didn't, no one in the guild knew of Gajeel's relationship with Belno, and even if they did know, they couldn't care less.

Now Gajeel Redfox stood on top of Magnolia's largest bridge; watching magic mobiles drive by at a rapid pace below his feet. Using his magic to conjure up a scrap of metal, he held it on the edge of the railing. He closed his eyes, and imagined the last time he was here.

 _Flashback_

 _Gajeel overlooks the cars beside Belno._

" _Why did you bring me here, old woman?"_

" _This is where my son passed away. He was about your age."_

" _So-"_

" _He reminds me of you, Gajeel. My point is that he lived a life full of meaning. Everything he did, he did for a good reason.I am not going to stand here and lecture you about how to live a just and proper life... But... I will stand here and tell you to live one that has some meaning."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Bull shit…" he sobbed, 'Bull shit." He gripped the scrap piece of metal tighter, and held it over the cars speeding by.

He saw the purple magic mobile approaching and at the right time, he let go of the scrap and walked away. Hearing a very loud and aggressive car swerve and crash, he hesitated for a moment, but quickly kept walking. Having no idea that the person whose life he almost ended would make a huge impact in his future life.

…

Paramedics flooded beneath the overpass. A girl with blue hair lays in her car unconscious and unresponsive.

"Ben look…" One of the younger paramedics pointed to her back, "She's from Fairy Tail."

"I pray for the poor soul who did this to her." The older man responded.

"You think it was done purposefully?"

"Well I can't be for sure, but something tells me it wasn't just an accident."

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, a man slowly walks up to the front doors straight to The Master's office.

"Master Makarov?" He knocked at the door.

A girl with white hair, Mirajane, opened the door with a welcoming smile. In the rather large office, were five other people, with two cats. Small chatter amongst themselves, none of them were really paying attention.

"I come bearing bad news about one of your members." The chattering stopped. Eight pairs of eyes were on him.

"A girl with blue hair got into an accident today."

A blue haired mage, Wendy, spoke up, "There's only two girls in the guild with blue hair. Me and…"

"Levy." A blonde girl, Lucy, finished the sentence.

 _They look surprisingly calm, for people who almost lost one of their members. Wait, this can't be good. The usually rowdy guild is being quiet. I'd better get out of here._

"Is she going to be okay?" The master asked.

"She's currently residing in the closest hospital from here: Magnolia Heights." The man turned to leave, before he was asked any more questions.

"We should go see her." Lucy, spoke up.

"You're right. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy, you all go see her. I'll tag along. Mira, I need you to tell the rest of the guil what happened. My parent senses are telling me this wasn't just an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital Team Natsu and Makarov were all in the waiting room impatiently waiting for Levy to wake up.

Natsu sits on a chair, shaking his leg up and down from anxiety. Gray, Erza and Wendy sit beside each other making small talk. Lucy sits in the back of the room, distant from everyone else.  
"Makarov?" A doctor walks out into the waiting area.

Lucy snaps her head up and rushes towards the doctor before anyone else.

"Is she okay?" Lucy demands to know.

"Lucy, step back." Erza placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"Doc?" Makarov asked.

"She has woken up," everyone sighed in relief, "Some forensic scientists have revealed that she was attacked. We cannot release any names, as the council would like to avoid a war."

Before they could threaten the name out of him, a councilman walked into the room to stop any conflict.

"Doc wait," Lucy called out, "Can she have visitors?"

"Only two at a time."

"Lucy and I will go first," Master spoke to the group.

Meanwhile back at the Phantom Lord guild, a group of council members and soldiers have the guild surrounded.

"Gajeel Redfox, come out with your hands up."

"Well go," his master ushered, "We can't let anything suspicious happen. So go out and explain it was an accident. It is expected of you to take any consequence they give you."

"Damn it all." He said as he walked out. He was on the verge of just leaving. Jose, the master, is the one who put him up to all of this. He started out by watching the guild, then he chose the person who interested him the most and learned her daily schedule.

"We know you did it Gajeel." Lahar, head of the magic council spoke, "Now since this is your first offence, we will only sentence you to community service."

He sighed in relief.

"At the hospital where the girl you hit is. You will accompany her on her journey to recovery every day.

Gajeel's jaw practically dropped. How could he face her? What would her reaction to him be?

"You start right now. Come with us." Lahar finished.

…

At the hospital, Team Natsu was just leaving as Gajeel was entering the lobby.

"Hey." Natsu stopped him. "You're a dragon slayer."

"Huh?" Gajeel snapped his head up. But quickly realized he was talking to that girl's team mates.

"Did your dragon disappear on July 7, x777?"

"Screw off." Gajeel replied and kept walking.

"Leave him be, Natsu." Erza ordered.

As Gajeel was lead to the room, his mind was jumbled with a lot of thoughts. For some reason he wanted to impress her.

"Here we are," Lahar stopped in front of a room, "Levy McGarden. I leave her in your hands. Follow all of the doctor's orders." And that was the last time he would see Lahar for a long time.

"Levy McGarden, huh?" He mumbled to himself. Finally he found the courage to open the door and he walked in.

A girl with blue wavy hair sat on a hospital bed reading a book.

"Um… I-"

"Oh you must be the volunteer." A doctor walked into the room, Levy now paying attention to her surroundings, "now she is still intoxicated with her morphine, so she won't remember much."

"Does she know that I'm the one who did this to her?"

"You what?" Levy yelled. She began screaming and throwing things. She even threw her book right at Gajeel's head.

At this point, 6 nurses were all in the room trying to calm her down, "It's best you leave." One of them said.

Gajeel slowly backed out of the room, and it slammed shut behind him.  
Now what?


End file.
